Bearly Getting By
by Superfreek
Summary: Things are less than great for the boys and Sam finds an amusing way to break the tension. wincest


The diner in the story is a real place and I have described it how I remember. What is written on the board is real as well and it is what prompted me to write this story.

It had been an eventful night to say the least, and that was saying something considering the kind of nights that the Winchester brothers were used to. It had started off ordinary enough; with Sam's trusty research notes in hand they had set off in the early hours of the morning to do some grave digging. Sam smirked in the passenger seat while looking out at the endless line of trees that dashed past the window. He wasn't sure if it was caused by a line of thought that started with the word 'ordinary' and ended with 'grave digging' or by the sudden image that popped into his mind as he stared out the window. His mind had somehow conjured up the mental idea that the Impala was still and the trees were actually running away from some unseen horror; branches flailing in the wind like a bad actor in a cheesy B grade horror film, screaming their distress to the wind. The image was ridiculous but he couldn't shake it. Yet another thought jumped into his mind. What would trees sound like if they could scream?

This thought actually made Sam laugh out loud, breaking the tense silence that had reigned for the last four hours.

"What's so funny?' Dean asked casually, never taking his eyes off the road. Both of them were tired yet still felt compelled to get as much distance between themselves and the bizarre incident from the night before. An incident that started out at the cemetery and involved an affection starved stray dog, a possibly rabid squirrel, a crazy old lady apparently in the habit of practicing tai chi in the cemetery in the middle of the night and a cop chase that would have put the Dukes of Hazzard to shame.

"For being so big, trees are pussies." Sam stated, still grinning.

"Okay! That settles it. We're stopping at the next place we see." Dean threw a 'you're such a freak' look in Sam's direction. "You sure you're ok?" His concern was genuine, but as he looked at his brother he couldn't help himself. "That old biddy did throw a pretty nasty punch." A sly smile was slowly creeping onto Dean's face.

"I'm fine! And she didn't hit me that hard. What was I supposed to do Dean? Beat on an old lady?"

Dean was grinning from ear to ear now. No matter what their relationship had evolved into Dean still got an undeniable thrill from taunting his little brother. "Just sayin Sam, if you need a few self defense tips I'd be happy to show you." Dean's smile grew impossibly larger as he reached out and patted his brother's chest. "Maybe you should get some tai chi lessons baby brother." He did the best impression of the mantis pose that he could without driving off the road. "Crouching Sammy, Hidden Grandma!" Dean couldn't keep a straight face, especially in light of the world famous Sammy Winchester nose crinkling lip curling sneer. The big brother side of Dean was congratulating himself on a job well done.

Dean's laughter resonated through the car. He couldn't help it. He was tense, tired and hungry and the image of Sam's face as the old crone came at him with fingers curled down into claws just got funnier and funnier. He ignored the fact that he more than likely had had the same supid look on his face. Sam's face as he stared at him now only added fuel to the flame.

Sam glared at Dean. Then casually glanced down to the drivers side floor and back up at Dean. "I think you still have dog cum on your boots." It was meant to be a stab, but seriously...two seconds after he said it he burst out laughing and joined Dean in an uncontrollable fit of laughter until they were both wiping tears from thier eyes.

Dawn was breaking on the horizon as their laughter started to ebb, now only coming in short bursts as apposed to the frantic spasms that rocked the men for the last few minutes. Until Dean snorted. He cast a sideways glance at Sam, hoping beyond hope that the younger man would let it go, but as soon as their eyes met they flew off into more gut wrenching laughter to the point that Dean actually had to pull over to the side of the road in fear of crashing the car.

They just sat there in the car in the early dawn, arms clenching their stomachs laughing without restraint. The situation _was_ funny, but some part of both men knew that it was more than that. In the past few months they had been hunting non-stop, sometimes researching thier next gig on Sam's laptop mere hours after finishing the last. The jobs had become more complicated and physically taxing and the toll was evident in the dark crescents that had appeared under both thier eyes. Exaustion and lack of sleep had made things increasinly tense between them. Arguments were growing in frequency and down right dirty fighting was rearing an ugly wedge between them to the point that physical contact had parctically ceased to exist. Things had to change, but they seemed to be stuck in a deep rut that neither man could find a way out of.

The first rays of sun hit the Impala as the last gasps and weezes of laughter filtered down to silence. Dean glanced over at his brothers smiling face and his chest constricted. God how he missed that smile. He wanted to reach out, make an attempt to... do something, but as usual Dean had no idea what to do with his emotions. Instead he grabbed the stearing wheel and gazed outside, taking in their surroundings. "So where the hell are we anyway?"

Sam knew that Dean had an unrerring sense of direction and probably knew exactly where they were, but this was a common tactic that Dean used. Sam hadn't missed the breif flicker in his brother's eyes and he grabbed onto the rope that his brother had thrown his way. He reached for the crumpled map in the side panel of his door and after a brief glance announced that they were on the I 5, heading north east, about 15 miles outside of Mount Shasta California and returned the map to it's temporary home. It was useless anyway. It was a map of Nevada.

Both men had been trained from a young age to be hyper aware of their surroundings and position at all times. The directions thing was an old game that Dean had started when Sam was about seven. Their father had been famous for instilling lessons on his son's, however he was rather vague on teaching them how to learn them let alone why it was important in the first place. He just expected results. So Dean had taken to thinking up games that would help Sam learn their fathers lessons without Sam asking a million questions that were sure to irritate the eldest Winchester. This method proved to be so successful that eventually Dean had taken it upon himself to train his little brother and it seemed to suit eveyone just fine. Dean didn't have to listen to his family argue, Sam got to spend more time 'playing games' with his brother and their father didn't have to be hounded by Sam's intollerable curiosity.

Over the years the whole direction game began to take on a different form. When things were tense or awkward Dean would ask Sam where they were. It was a safe and easy way to fill the silence and could possibly lead to a conversation that Dean had no idea how to start. Sam's heart warmed at Dean's question. It may have been lame in the eyes of the world, but Sam took it for the reaching out gesture that Dean had meant it to be.

"Mount Shasta." Dean repeated loudly, "Sounds like as good as place as any to stop and take inventory." Dean glaced over at the passenger seat. The statement was meant to sound casual but Sam knew it's true menaing. "What do ya think?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea. I could use a new pair of boots and my laptop has been freezing, could use some time to figure out the problem." There was nothing wrong with Sam's computer and his boots would probobly last him another month or two, but this is how the game went. People often thought that Dean was simple, they would be very shocked to find out just how complicated his older brother was. He almost never actually said what he meant and Sam had long ago become adept at desciphering the hidden meaning behind his brother's comments. Sam always thought that this was the reason he seemed to have an easier time making friends with women than most men. He wisely kept this little nugget to himself.

"Ok then, First thing we do is get some food, I am fucking starving."

Five minutes later they were coasting down the main drag. Mount Shasta was beautiful. The town's namesake filled most of the horizon. It stood tall and proud like a mamoth centry keeping a watchful eye on the small town. The sky was still layered with fading colours given off by the rising sun which was slowly but surly rising above the mountains peak. It was truly breathtaking.

For that breif moment Sam felt an odd sense of peace. He quickly glanced over at his brother, and if his expression was anything to go by, he too was affected by the magestic scenery. He couldn't remember that last time he saw Dean look so peaceful. Dean seemed to think that the weight of the world was his burden alone to carry. Literally. The weight of the whole fucking world. Sam too had more than a small part in the looming apocalypse but he knew that Dean also saw that as a failure on his part. A failure to protect Sam, even from himself. Sam knew that was a load of shit. There was no one in the world who would have tried harder or given more than Dean had. Looking back Sam knew that there was nothing that his brother could have possibly said or done that could have changed things. He also knew that trying to convince Dean of that would be useless. Dean saw it as his problem and nothing would ever change his mind. Most people would see this as an inflated sense of his own self importance, after all no one can be responsible for everything and everybody. But Sam knew too well the lack of importance that Dean placed upon himself; he only ever remembered his failures, justified or otherwise. The peaceful moment was lost and a tightness formed in Sam's throat. He had to tear his eyes away from his brother.

As Sam concentrated on the view of the town out his side window he saw a sign that caught his attention. "Hey Dean...still hungry?" He pointed to a small building with a bright open sign in the window. Large writing on the top of the building declared it to be the Black Bear Diner.

"Do you really have to ask?" Dean flashed Sam a cocky smile as he turned the wheel and then coasted the Impala into the diner parking lot.

The word 'diner" wasn't exactly fitting. The brothers had eaten at thousands of diners over the years and none had ever looked like this. Behind the reception booth there was shelves of knick knacks, mugs and coffee and tea gift sets. Across from it was a small nook that held more of the same along with pictures, postcards, hand made crafts and baking goodie bags. The diner itself had a cozy feel. Along one wall was the the counter with stools that had a view of the kitchen. The other side was lined with boothes that boasted a fantastic view of the mountain. Typacal diner layout, however the table tops were clean, the boothes were lined with plush green fabric and the walls were covered in pictures and decorations that more suited a country cabin. It was like Ma and Pa kettle meet Dennys. An eclectic mix to say the least, but it worked like a charm. And that is exactly what the place was, charming.

Sam took all this in, but what drew his attention was the board beside the door that advertised the daily specials in neat handwriting. What was witten on the board was typical, however at the bottom, written in the same neat script it stated Bob- Papa Bear , Dianne- Mama Bear, and Dean- Sugar Bear.

Sugar Bear. Sam liked that.

A pleasant older lady came to greet them. "Good morning, for two?" she asked as she grabbed two menus. Sam nodded and noticed that she wasn't wearing a name tag. He wondered absently if this was Mama Bear. "Would you like a booth?"

Sam smiled. "I don't know, what do you think Sugar Bear?" He stared at Dean, who took a moment to realise Sam was referring to him. When he did his eyes widened and he was obvioulsy at a loss for words as his eyes darted between Sam and their server like he was watching a tennis match at light speed. Sam ribbed him and pointed to the specials board.

Dean huffed and made a face like a put out teenager. "You're an idiot." he declared

The waitress chuckled at the exchange and Sam told her that a booth would be great.

The waitress stopped at a center booth, however Dean continued on to the last booth and took the seat against the wall that gave him an open view of the exits and all the patrons of the diner. Sam followed Dean knowing the routine and the waitress came up behind him, seeming not to be bothered by his brothers behavour. She placed the menus on the table and asked if they would like coffee to start.

"God yes." both men replied in unison causing the waitress to smile again. She hurried off to get their coffee and Sam and Dean grabbed the menus. The menu was just as quaint as the diner. It looked like it was a newspaper and along with the typical menu choices it had articles on the history of the diner and of the town.

Sam noticed that once again at the bottom of the menu it stated Bob, Dianne and Dean with their corresponing "Bear" names. Sam decided that he was gonna have a little fun. The waitress returned with a tray holding two steaming mugs of coffee and two glasses of water. She placed them in front of the two men and told them to give her a holler when they were ready to order. Sam added cream and sugar to his and and raised his mug to take a sip. Literally a mug. Not the cheap two sips and its gone tiny stonewear diner staple complete with chipped saucer, but an honest to God large mug with the Black Bear Diner logo. Nice touch Sam thought to himself.

Sam slurped loudly on his coffee, trying to get Dean's attention. He then made a grunting sound, and overdramatically covered his mouth. Dean looked up from his menu. "too hot" Sam stated and he quickly put down his mug and grabbed his glass of water. No sooner than he had taken a sip he made another dramatic grunting noise and slammed the water down. "Too cold." He told Dean who stared curiously from the other side of the table. He then reached over and grabbed Dean's mug and took a sip. Sam made a face that had been popularised by every coffee commercial ever played on tv and sighed contentadly. " Aaaah...just right."

Dean snapped out of his curious trance. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

With a huge grin Sam leaned over and pointed out what was written on the bottom of the menu.

"So" Dean replied with exasperation.

"Mama Bear" Sam stated as he pointed to his 'too hot' coffee. Then he pointed to his 'too cold' water "Papa Bear. And that leaves..." he left the sentance open but spread his arms in Dean's direction looking like a model on a game show showing off the grand prize.

"You're a retard." Dean said flatly. "Besides, it says Sugar Bear dumbass."

"Sure it does, but the implication is obvious...Baby Bear." Sam started laughing.

"Retard"

"Too much of a retard?" Sam asked through his laughter. Dean gave him his pattented 'what the fuck' look. "Too little of a retard?" Sam threw out.

"What the fuck Sam, a retard is a retard and that sums you up perfectly."

Sam lifted up his eyebrows and asked with a now serious expression on his face "So the term retard is...just right!" He burst out laughing.

Dean's facial expression stayed the same for about ten seconds, but the sight of Sam laughing was contageous and soon a smile crept onto his face. He shook his head. "We've been on the road too long...Goldilocks." He laughed along with Sam.

The waitress approached and gave them a curious smile. "Are you ready to order?"

They stated their choices and sat in comfortable silence enjoying the view and sipping their coffee which was a much finer brew than they were accustomed. The childish banter had seemed to lift the tension that was looming over them and neither man wanted to risk saying anything to ruin that. Thier meals came and they were good, again better than they were used to. They were both quite hungry and gobbled up their meals quickly not saying much but it was good between them, better than it had been for a long time.

The waitress appeared again, refilled their mugs and layed the cheque on the table. She skipped her customery how was your meal pleasant chatter sensing that saying anything would ruin something, although she had no idea what. She smiled and shook her head at her strange behaviour as she returned their plates to the kitchen wondering what it was about the two handsome men that had affected her so. She had served many attractive men in her years but these two seemed somehow different, almost.. special. I need to get laid she thought to herself.

The brothers sipped the last of their coffee and simultaneously got up to go, not even realising they were back in synch, instinctively knowing what the other was going to do. They paid and left leaving a generous tip, never to know that a certain nameless waitress would think of them from time to time over the years and feel strangely greatful, although she never knew why.

Mount Shasta didn't seem to have a seedy side of town, which was why Dean found himself standing in a neat office that didn't smell like sweat and alchohol handing over a credit card for the deposit on their room. Normally he would have kept driving until they found a crappy no-tell motel that more suited their need for annonimity but he recalled that there weren't many other towns listed on the map until they were out of the mountains. Besides, he and Sam needed a break and this was a nice place to have one. He had selected a new card that they hadn't used yet just in case, you could never be too careful. It was the last one and Dean made a mental note to himself to send in more phony applications.

"Thank you Mr Granger." The pretty young clerk stated with a smile as she handed Dean back the phony card. "Enjoy your stay." She brushed her hair over her ear and added "Let me know if there is anything I can.. do for you"

"Sure thing." Dean told her through a winning smile as he returned the card to his wallet. There was a time when he would have taken her up on her offer without a second thought, but not any more. Still, it was always nice to know that you still have it.

"Room 109" Dean said as he slipped behind the wheel and threw the key onto Sam's lap. He had asked for a ground floor room with a view of the mountain. Sure the view was great but Dean cared more about the fact that the side of the motel with the best view was also out of view of the main road. He pulled around the other side of the building and parked the Impala in front of their room. "So here we are." Dean stated obviously as he gripped the steering wheel.

Sam noted that Dean seemed a little nervous. Odd, but then again the last twenty four hours had been one big bucket of crazy so he let it go. When he opened the door to their room he realised the reason for his brother's pensiveness. The room had one bed. The motel didn't appear to be overly full so he assumed that this was a conscious descision on Dean's part. He smiled but said nothing and began the regualar routine. Once everything was appropriately salted and warded Dean seemed more relaxed. Not that anyone other that Sam could have ever seen the difference. Dean hid his feelings so well that even their father was clueless most of the time as to how his oldest son was feeling.

"First shower." Dean declared proudly as he sat down to take off his boots. He noticed that Sam was already removing his clothes to do just that and smiled at his brother's slightly put out look. " I called it Sammy, you snooze you loose."

Sam threw his shirt to the floor. "Dude I called it like an hour ago."

"No, you said you couldn't wait to get in the shower. You didn't say that you couldn't wait to get in the shower _**first**__." _

"That's really weak Dean."

"But _**true**_ none the less." Dean walked over to his brother. "Besides I'm the one who got violated by Benji. Next time you get raped by a mutt I'll let you go first." Dean was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's mighty big of you." Sam stated flatly.

"I know, that's just the way I roll little brother." He patted Sam on the chest and flashed him another smile that conveyed the fact that he knew he was being an asshole and dissapeared into the bathroom.

"Asshole" Sam muttered to the quiet room.

Twenty minutes later Sam found himself under a gloriously hot spray of water. Most of the establishments that they stayed in didn't have enough hot water reserves to fill an ice cube tray, so Sam lingered longer than usual, enjoying the feel of the heat on his tired muscles. As he did so he let his mind wander and it inevitably settled on Dean. He knew that things were less than great between them for quite some time now and Sam vowed to put an end to it. Dean had made several moves this morning to help rectify their decaying relationship but he knew that the next move was up to him. That's just how it worked when it come to anything that came close to being in the vascinity of the "R" word. It was the only thing in Dean's life where the word subbtle applied.

Sam turned off the water with a tiny pang of regret, dried off, brushed his teeth and then walked out of the bathroom in a billowing cloud of steam with a towel wrapped loosley around his hips. Dean was laying in bed, one arm propped under his head the other extended toward the television flipping through the channels without interest. The sheet rested low on his hips to reveal that he was wearing only boxer shorts. His lack of shirt did not go unnoticed. Sam found his heart beating a little faster and he tried to calm himself.

"Morning tv is shit." Dean declared as he hit the power button and tossed the remote onto the night stand.

"How's the bed?...Too hard?" Sam asked with a smile. Dean looked over at Sam and just shook his head. "Too soft?' Sam continued. Sam knew that it was getting kind of old, but he hoped that it would go a little way to recapturing the pleasant ease they had shared at the diner.

Dean's expession changed, not much but Sam was highly tuned into Dean f.m. "Why don't you come and find out?" He suggested as he pulled the sheet down in invitation.

Sam ripped off his towel and jumped onto the bed with childlike enthusiasm. "Hmmm..." He cocked his head as if deep in thought as he bounced up and down. "Not too hard..." he layed down and undulated up and down. "Not too soft... I think it's-" His words were cut short by a pillow slamming into his face.

"Don't you dare say it." Dean stared down at his brother, challenge clear on his face, pillow at the ready.

"Just-" fwump! Sam reached back for his own cushiony weapon. It was so on.

"Oh no you don't." Sam heard and within a second the offending pillow was tossed aside and his older brother was on top of him, pinning his wrists.

"-Right." Sam pronounced defiantley with a huge grin on his face.

"You little fucker." Dean shifted so one arm was pinning both of Sam's and used his free arm to start tickling. Dean knew exactly where to target for maximum effect and in no time Sam was struggling weakly and begging for mercy. It was all for show of course, Sam could have easily escaped if he really wanted to and both men knew it. "Who's the master!" Dean yelled as he continued to abuse his brothers side.

"You!" Sam yelled back "It's you ok!"

"Damn right it is." Dean announced triumphantly and stilled his attacking hand.

"Just right." Sam challenged and both men burst out laughing.

"You're a shit." Dean told him through his laughter. He had stopped the tickling but he still had Sam pinned.

Sam found himself getting lost in his brothers eyes which seemed to sparkle like green glass that had caught the rays of the sun. The laughter filtered down and soon the two men were breathing hard, faces only inches apart sharing each other's breath. It had been a long time since Sam had been this close to his brother and his body reacted immediately. Given the fact that Sam was completely naked and Dean was laying on top of him there was no way that the reaction had gone unnoticed. For several moments neither man moved and Sam was mesmorised by his brother's eyes as he watched them go from sparkling green do a deep glossy black.

"Sam." It came out barely above a whisper. Dean removed his arm, releasing Sam's wrists and slowly ran his hand through his brother's hair. He leaned down and began to gently kiss the side of his neck. "Feels like straw." he whispered into Sam's ear as he continued to nibble and suck. His lip's made thier way to Sam's thoat as his hand journeyed downward and began to rub down Sam's hard chisled chest. "Feels like brick." Dean muttered through wet kisses as his hand continued to explore downward.

Sam couldn't make any sense of Dean's words and he didn't fucking care. The way Dean was touching him, caressing his now tingling flesh in a way that he had missed for so long. His body was on fire, hyper-sensative to every touch, every puff of breath; it was as if the entire world had slipped away and boiled down to only this. Every caress, every lap of his brothers tounge sent rippling waves of desire straight to Sam's cock. He was unaware of the little mewling noises that he had started to make.

Dean was not.

He chuckled and continued his seductive journey downward. He stopped at Sam's belly butten, sucking and biting on the tender spot knowing that it would drive his brother crazy, hoping to coax out more of those sweet intoxicating noises. While his tounge and teeth lavished the sensative area his hand reached down and encased his brother's weeping cock, prompting a squeeky gasp that made Dean smile even wider and his own cock pulse with need. "This feels like wood." he mumbled into Sam's belly while his hand started to gently stroke the firm flesh in his hand.

Somehow through the fog in his lust filled brain Sam finally figured out the meaning behind his brothers odd seductive words. "That's the three little pigs Dean, not...uuungh-" He lost his train of thought as pleasure shot up his spine from Dean's thumb slowly rubbing cicles over the wet head of his cock.

"Well if you don't want me to huff..." Kiss nibble "and puff.." he blew out a gentle breath on the moist spot where his tounge has just been. He squeezed Sam's cock "and blow-"

"I fucking love the three little pigs." Sam gasped out as he lifted his hips to try and gain more desperately needed friction from his brother's hand.

Dean chuckled and licked his way downward over quivering tense muscles until his nose was buried in short bristly hairs. He inhaled deeply, loving that musky earthy scent that was unique to this one man who was now spreading his legs encouragingly. The younger man beneath him moaned and jerked his hips up when Dean turned his attention to Sam's inner thigh and let his hand slip off the hot shaft that he had been stroking. His hands rested on his brothers hips to keep him from thrusting upward.

Dean looked up as he kissed his way down the inner thigh and licked across the tender flesh hanging below Sam's cock. The response was immediate and the sounds that filled the room vibrated through Dean in waves of lust as he watched the man above him writhe and quiver like a half set bowl of jello on a washing machine.

Sam's hands came down and fisted themselves through short soft hair, trying to find purchase to help guide his brothers mouth to where he desperately wanted it to be. Dean took the hint but continued to tease, licking up the long hard line of flesh like a melting ice cream cone. When he got to the top he swirled his tounge around the head, lapping the tangy liquid leaking from the slit. He never took his eyes off the shaking form below him, loving the needy sounds and the sight of his strong able brother being reduced to the panting quivering mass he now watched with rapture. God he loved to See Sam this way, to know that he was the cause of so much pleasure and desire. His heart skipped a beat and then without warning he engulfed his brothers cock in one smooth motion, stopping only when he felt it hit the back of his throat.

"Holy fuck!" Sam yelled out and Dean would have echoed the statement if he could. He moaned and loosened his throat muscles, sliding the thick shaft further down until he could barely breath. His arms were getting tired from holding back Sam's frantic thrusting, but God! It was so good! He loved the feel of Sam in his mouth, so full and hot and thick. He knew that if he stilled he would feel his brother's pulse throbbing against his tounge but it had been so long and he had nowhere near the level of patience he needed to stop his toungue swirling around, feeling and tasting Sam everywhere.

Dean started to pump his hips into the matress, feeling his boxers become slick and wet from his weeping cock. The smell taste and feel of Sam assaulted his senses. His hips rocked increasingly harder, trying to gain friction from the matress and he knew he had to stop or this would end really soon. Dean didn't want this to end, not yet, not like this. If the pitch and volume of Sam's keening pleas were any indication, he was as close as Dean felt and as much as he wanted to feel the hot flood of his brothers release fill his mouth, he wanted something else even more. Summoning all his will power he pulled his mouth off Sam's cock with a loud pop.

Sam almost went mad. He was so close. So fucking close! He had almost forgotten how tallented Dean was with his mouth. Jesus christ! How the fuck can you forget something like that? Fuck it, it didn't matter right now, not when his brothers hard hot body was covering him like a blanket and his plump pouty lips were pressed up against his own, tougue wordlessly begging for entrance. Sam parted his lips and sucked in Deans tongue vaguely aware on some level that the bittersweet flavour that now filled his mouth was himself and holy hell was that kinky and dirty and so fucking God damned hot! He could feel Dean's need rubbing on his stomach and he couldn't take it any more.

Sam wrapped his huge arms around the smaller man and flipped him over, lips still locked on his Dean's. He was precariously balancing his need to devour brother's mouth and his need for air while his hands were frantically removing the pair of boxers that were blocking his goal. He threw them across the room and groaned into Dean's mouth as he felt him spread his legs wide and instinctively angle his hips just right to give Sam the best angle of access. Holy fuck was that a turn on! His authorative proud brother submitting himself so eagerly to his control, fuck! Words couldn't describe the feeling that flowed through Sam, threatening to consume him from the inside out. He had to get control of himself or he was gonna shoot his load right then and there.

Sam pulled away from his brothers mouth with a gasp. Panting heavily he tried to extricate himself from the form below him but legs wrapping around his waist stopped his movements. "Lube" he half groaned in explanation.

"Fuck it." Dean panted out and wrapped his hands around the back of Sam's head bringing their lips crashing togeter once again. God, he needed this so fucking bad, needed to feel Sam everywhere, needed to feel it for days. Fuck he wished Sam could just crawl inside him and never leave. "C'mon!" Dean groaned into his brother's mouth, thrusting his pelvis up to accentuate his point.

Sam needed no further encouragement, he brought his hand up to his mouth and spit on his fingers. He stared down at his brother's lust blown features and reached down, unerringly finding that tight inviting spot without looking. He began to circle the puckered entrance to help relax the muscles, but Dean would have none of it.

"C'mon!' He commanded with another eager thrust of his hips.

His brother was practically ordering him to fuck him and that was filthy and wrong on so many different levels but Sam had never been more turned on in his life. He thrust his middle finger into Deans ass immediately finding his sweet spot and stroking. He was unable to look away from his brother who had thrown his head back and was panting through his open mouth while his hands fisted the sheets so hard they elastics popped off the matress.

Heat and pressure engulfed Sam's finger and Jesus Christ! He wanted nothing more than to be burried in that inviting heat. He quickly withdrew his finger and then thrust two more into it's place. Dean hissed, but pumped his hips down onto Sam's hand while he gasped and writhed pulling the sheet away from the edges of the matress. Sam had never seen anything more beautiful and he was sure he was going to hell, but oh man! What a ride it would be!

"Stop teasing me! Fuck!" Dean cried out.

Sam tore his eyes away from Dean's face and looked down to watch as he pushed a third finger into the tight puckered hole and Holy fuck! He lifted his brother's leg over his shoulder to give himself a better view which had the added bonus of angling Dean's hips upward allowing him to push even deeper inside.

"Sa..Sam.. sh-sh-shit..." Dean was no longer sure he was capeable of speach. Every fiber of his being was now soley concentrating on the pleasure that was flowing through him like electricity, he was on fire, pulsing with heat that radiated from Sam's fingers. God he missed this! Needed it like he needed to breathe. Fuck he needed Sam. Needed him to split him in half and then put him back together. "P-p-please" he finally managed as he clenched hard around the probing digits.

That did it for Sam.

He pulled his fingers out, spit on his hand again and spread the pseudo lube on his aching cock. He then spit on Dean's puffy red hole and fucking hell, he didn't have words to describe the level of sin and depochery that the image conjured up. There was a small awareness in the back of his mind that knew that he would be jacking off to that image for the rest of his life, but now was not the time to be thingking of that, not when there were more important matters. Sam waited several more seconds, watching his spit trickle down his brothers ass and then thrust himself deep inside in one swift smooth motion.

Sam saw spots behind his eyes and he felt dizzy with pleasure as he felt Dean spaztically clenching around him. He knew it mush have hurt, but he also knew that Dean needed it to. He tried to be still and let his brother adjust but the frantic rocking under him told him that wasn't going to happen.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed as the spab of pain from the intrusion shot through his body. God yes! He knew he was gonna feel this for days and that is exactly what he wanted. He knew Sam would try and slow it down and no fucking way was that gonna happen. He rocked his hips and felt another stab of pain, loving the way it made him feel so alive, so comlpetely fucking whole and alive! He could practically feel every cell in his body scream with sensation that he knew he desperately needed. He knew the pain would fade and it would only make the pleasure all that more better, but for now he focussed on the pain. The pain that would break him apart so that Sam could put him back together.

Being inside Dean was like being wrapped in a blanket that was made of pure energy. It was warm and comforting yet at the same time sent bolts of lightning through his entire body. He would never get used to the initial shock of being connected to Dean in this way. Pleasure crashed over him like waves on a stormy sea. All he could focus on was the silken heat that clenched around his cock, shooting waves of sensation through his whole body down to his very soul. Sam rocked into Dean without restraint loving the smacking wet sounds that his hips made when they collided with his brothers ass. Sweat was trickling down his brow, stinging his eyes and he couldn't have cared less. Fuck did it feel good.

The pain was now fading as Dean knew it would, being replaced by the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. He felt so stretched, so full, God, he could feel Sam everywhere. He set a punishing pace. He wanted this fast and hard, filling an undeniably primal need that screamed in his head like a banshee. The sensation was almost too much, he was no longer able to seperate the lines beween pleasure and pain. His mind shut down, there was nothing that existed outside of this, the only thing that his mind could comprehend was Sam. Sammy...Sam. Sam. Sam!

Dean was unaware of the fact that he was screaming Sam's name over and over but Sam could focus on nothing else. The way his brother said it, like it was a prayer or a spell that would wrap the words right around his heart and never let go. God he loved this man. Loved him more than he could ever express and that thought, more than the physical sensations wracking through his body sent him spiralling over the edge of sanity. Every muscle in his body seized and then suddenly released in a blinding flash of light. It felt as if his very life was pulsing out his cock and filling his brother, whose name tore from his throat in feral growl.

Dean felt Sam's release inside him and he reached down and stroked his cock once, twice and he was shooting his own release beween them. His orgasm was intense, he felt like he was melting away with every pulse of his dick, like he was gonna just shrivel like the witch at the end of the Wizzard of Oz. He continued to stroke himself until he felt Sam collapse on top of him, effectively stopping his hand.

The brothers stayed just like that, panting and gasping for breath, waiting for the world to once again come back into focus. It seemed like and eternity yet nowhere near long enough. Finally Sam rolled himself to the side still breathing hard as he yanked the sheet out form under Dean and used it to clean them off. Dean reached down and grabbed the comforter that had fallen off the bed. The matress was a bit scratchy on his bare skin but he didn't care. No way could he peal himself out of bed at that moment or for a considerable time to come for that matter.

"Fuck." Sam breathed out.

"Yeah"

"Holy Fuck" It seemed that Sam's vast vocabulary was not yet accessible.

"Yeah" Dean huffed out again.

"That was...that was...-"

"Just right?" Dean replied through a breathy smile as rolled over and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Yeah, Dean, just right."

Not thirty seconds later both men were sound asleep.


End file.
